


Oh, How The Tables Have Turned

by Istimiel



Category: JeanMarco - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istimiel/pseuds/Istimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story with Jean and Marco, many's favorite couple that never was.  When I update I'll add a playlist for every few chapters. (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fan fiction? So I hope you like it! I'm not sure how long it will be. This is a completely alternate universe fic. So no scary titans or any of that!  
> Anyway: here's the first playlist. It's easy listening. http://m.8tracks.com/monroeville/may-2nd

They always say our time here is limited, and that we must embrace it while we can. 

 

Take a deep breath. I'll be fine. But why do I feel like I'm choking? Gasping for breath? I feel like a fish out of water. I'm cold, but not. I feel airy, thinner than paper. What's going on?


	2. Flashback

"Today is the day," I thought, smiling. I dusted my hands off on the back of my jeans. Relieved and slightly exhausted from packing. The fact that I hadn't slept much the night before didn't help. But my lack of sleep isn't going to ruin my mood! I am excited damn it. I am going to live with my gorgeous boyfriend in a new town and we are going to meet new people and create new lives for ourselves. We get to leave behind this boring small town and all of these hopeless small minded people. We get a second chance at happiness. And that is what I've been living for these past few months.

Jean got into Cornish College of the Arts. We're moving together to Seattle, Washington so he can achieve his dream of being an artist and I can achieve my dream of working in retail! I sighed. At least he's got his life together. I'll find my way eventually. All that matters now is that we can be together. 

 

I waved good bye to my dad as I hastily climbed into my tiny silver car. "Thank you for everything," I yelled as I closed the door, eager to stay dry. 

 

"Remember to call me when you're there," he shouted in responce trying to be heard over the rain.

 

"Don't worry, I promise I will!"

 

I started off my trip to Cornish fine.!Just listening to the radio as I sped by the country roads. There are hardly any cops here, so I can go over the speed limit and be relatively ticket free. I was rushing to get to Seattle to be with Jean, who had arrived a day earlier than I would. I looked out at the trees. They reminded me of when Jean and I joined the Boy Scouts as kids. We had wandered away from the group in search of the mysterious river all the boys were chatting about. Instead we got lost and ended up in a field filled with flowers. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Jean had taken my hand and lead me to the middle of the field. We were excited! For all we knew this was our own secret world where we were absolutely safe. He pulled me in close, and kissed me. 

 

That was the closest to magic I ever got.

 

The excitement was wearing off now and I, yawn, was staring to feel a bit tired. My blinks started turning into quick blackouts and before I knew it the radio had lulled me off into an exhausted sleep. 

 

The next thing I remember was a crash and suffocating darkness.


End file.
